


Wisdom Teeth

by marvel_fanfictions



Series: Polyavengers [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Dentists, Domestic Avengers, Fear of Dentists, Gen, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_fanfictions/pseuds/marvel_fanfictions
Summary: In which the team learns that Steve Rogers has not gotten his wisdom teeth removed. They may have too much fun with this experience.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will warn you I have not gotten my wisdom teeth out (dreading the day I do), but I have had an oral surgery that was equivalent to getting your wisdom teeth when I was about twelve. If there are inconsistencies, I apologize beforehand. Also, I do not own any characters, they all belong to Marvel, so give credit to them for these amazing people we obsess over!  
> I will also warn I have done minimal research on the history of wisdom teeth and found that wisdom teeth removal was done very little, and only a fraction of the time was it actually successful and the rest usually resulted in infections and in some cases, death.

The super soldier serum was supposed to enhance every thing for Steven, wasn't it? Good becomes great, bad becomes worse, Erskine's line wasn't it? Well Steve didn't realize that meant when it came to wisdom teeth. He had not had the money before to get them removed, that, and he was one of the lucky ones that wasn't bothered by them which was his thought.

It first started when he was eating breakfast and he started to get what he thought was a tooth ache, starting in the back of his mouth on the bottom. he didn't think much of it, and pushed the thought aside. For the next few weeks, the dull ache ended up being almost a shooting pain through his teeth. He would often be found massaging his "Jaw of Justice" as Tony referred to it, in an attempt to soothe the ache. He did lots of research about it, coming closer and closer to a conclusion, but his fear had come true. He hated the dentist, but this was more than a routine check up he was realizing. He tried to hide it, but the blond was awful enough as it was at lying, he couldn't hide anything from anyone for long, especially the team and even more so, Bucky. It was only a matter of time before someone picked up on it.

Surprisingly enough though, it's Tony that brings it up. Steve had been simply in the lab, just hanging out and sketching while Tony was working on remodeling an old junker car.

"Hey Cap, what's going on with your Jaw of Justice there? It seems to be bothering you," The mechanic comments as Steve pressed his fist into his jaw to try and alleviate some of the pain. "Oh it's nothing," the blond lied. "Oh come on cap, somethings up. No harm in admitting it." Tony points out.

Steve sighed as he sat back on the couch and grabbed his jaw again. "I think my wisdom teeth are coming in," he explained, making Tony raised his eyebrows at him. "You haven't gotten them removed?" he asks and Steve shrugged. "Back then, getting them removed could almost mean death by infection. And given my situation growing up, that was a real big issue." 

Tony shrugged in agreement before continuing, "Doesn't hurt to get checked out."

So, get it checked out they did.

About a week later, Steve was going in to get his wisdom teeth out. The tall blond sat back in the chair as Natasha sat in the chair in the corner and waited for the nurses. "Hey Steve, say hi to the camera," she says, and said man waved nervously and mumbled a small, "hi," before shifting in his seat uncomfortably. To say he hated the dentist was an understatement, too many bad memories.

Natasha chuckled sadly as she shut off the camera and went to stand next to him and take his hand in hers. "It'll be over before you know it," she says softly and squeezed his hand encouragingly as a nurse came in. "I'll be here when you wake up," she says as she stepped out to the waiting room. Steve clutched the arms of the chair he was sitting in so tightly, his knuckles were turning white and it was threatening collapse under his grip any moment.

"Alright, its time for your anesthetic. You'll feel a small pinch and then I will count to three. You can count along if you want," she says with a gentle smile and went to inject an anesthetic in his arm, while he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He had been poked enough with needles growing up that he was used to it really, the scary part was wondering how he would react to the anesthetic, and if they had given him enough. By the time he was thinking all this, a few more people had stepped into the room, the staff for the surgery. And by the time he had noticed them, his eyes grew heavy and he was out for the count.

The next hour passed by quicker than Steve imagined, and he was waking in a room with a bright light above him and he looked around before seeing Natasha in the chair in the corner of the room with a phone in hand, waiting to record his reaction. "Where am I?" he asks, though it ended up sounding more like, "wuh ah I?' to Natasha, who smiled simply in return. "How are you feeling, Steve?" she asks and he reached up to touch his cheek before wincing. "Ow!" he says and went to bite down to grit his teeth and Natasha hurried to his side in an instant. "Woah, Steve, take it easy. You've just gotten your wisdom teeth out," she explains and he looked up at her worriedly. "thuh took mah teef?" he asks as he brought his hands to gingerly touch his cheeks. "I di'n' get tuh seh goodbye!" he says as he closed his eyes tightly and sat back in the chair again. "Mah tongue is gone too!" he says with shock as he started to grow hysterical.

At his response, Natasha wasn't sure whether to laugh or to cry. "Steve, Steve, it's okay," she says after a moment as she went to her purse to pull out her hand mirror. "Hey, look, your tongue is still there," she says as she held it out to him, and the blond reached for it to take the mirror to see for himself. He was starting to grow dizzy, having been seeing double since he woke. He looked in the mirror none the less and finally drew a shaky breath while looking over his face. His usual fair skin was blotchy and red, his previously well defined jawline hidden under his now swollen and flushed cheeks. His whole face was numb, and that was being frank. It felt to him like his whole face had gone dead.

Check out had gone fairly eventful, and by the time they got him in the car, Steve had already broke down in a fit of tears about some mundane thing that had happened to him recently, like the time he dropped his spoon into his raisin bran cereal a few days recently. When he wasn't crying over his life, he was a giggling mess as he tried playing with Natasha's hair, or trying to pull a loose string from the hem of his shirt.

Natasha wanted to get home, and get home soon so she could put him to bed, or make someone else take care of him for the time being. Not Tony though, she had a sneaky feeling that any viral videos in the next twenty four hours would include Steve on pain meds in them. That, and she didn't want to let Steve suffer by Tony's lack of responsibility for even his own personal health. She would pass him over to someone with more patience. With compassion for him. So that gave her options of Wanda, Bucky or Sam. She would let them set up a schedule, and call her when they needed a break.

By the time they had arrived back at the Avengers Mansion, Bucky and Sam were at the ready for her to take Steve inside. "Buck!" Natasha had failed to notice that Steve had rolled down the window and was now half hanging out of said window, waving his hands to Bucky. Bucky immediately hurried over to help the super soldier out of the car, and Sam followed him closely. Bucky went to guide Steve back into the car so he could open the door to the car and help him out. Steve instantly went to wrap his arms around Buckys neck and nuzzled close, "I mithed ya Buck," Steve mumbles sleepily. "I missed you too Stevie, lets get you to bed though babydoll," he says softly before going to lead the blond male inside. Steve whined but didn't say anymore as Bucky lead him inside.

Sam and Natasha helped Bucky get Steve settled in bed with his pain medication on the dresser and all of Steves favorite blankets and pillows, and anything else he asked them for.

Once he laid back in the bed though, he was out like a light. Bucky stayed next to him, a sense of nostalgia running through him as he ran a hand through blond locks that were almost due for a trim. "Sleep well, Stevie," he says softly before leaning down to kiss his forehead. "You know you're next, right Bucky?" Natasha points out with a knowing smirk, "Steve mentioned how you never got yours out either, in his way of trying to weasel out of this," She adds and Bucky sighed. "I guess, but future me can deal with it. You should get some rest too. You look tired," he says back and Natasha nodded. "You can deal with the terror for now." She says before turning to leave the two super soldiers alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay legit, this started as a general headcanon with no relationships supposed to be mentioned... By the end of writing this, I liked the idea of all of them together... Lol I'm polyavengers trash, lets be real. Leave requests for future writings of polyavengers and please review! If there are any typos, please let me know! Thanks for reading and have a fabulous day/life!


End file.
